club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bongi6 (Shadow Mind)
Bongi6 (also known as his super hero identity, Shadow Mind, '''(formerly known as '''Shadow Guy II)) was the founder of the Super Hero Agency. He was a super villain who posed as a Legendary Hero. History Origins Through unknown means, Bongi6 acquired the powers of the original Shadow Guy from Club Penguin. Not knowing what to do with them, he indulged in his own desires and used them to commit crimes over the years. However, he realized he wanted to do more things like ruling the world, but could not do such a thing with the police behind his every step. In order to carry out his master plan, he claimed to be "reformed" and created the Super Hero Agency. He then went around the world, personally recruiting Ice Storm, Phoenix, Fire Spider, The Spark, Darkwave, The Twister and Foresta Lupin for it. Super Hero Agency First Days In order to make the Super Hero Agency become popular, he personally looked for villains with evil plots to foil and sent the SHA after them. He never intended to tell anyone about his master plan, including his own teammates, during this time. This turned out to work against him, as his fellow SHA members often did what they thought was right. Particularly, Shadow Guy personally found Fire Spider to be a liability, as the latter's self-sufficient lone wolf attitude (developed from years of super hero experience) often clashed with the former's teamwork-reliant, chain-of-command-respecting mindset. Hunting Phoenix One day, Shadow Guy was archiving his teammates' weaknesses into dossiers should the need to take them out arise. Particularly, he was then saving a picture into Fire Spider's dossier when the latter suddenly accused Phoenix of power abuse against Batpeng, a rookie member at the time, before the SHA members. Despite all the evidence against him, Phoenix wouldn't back down and eventually, Shadow Guy called him to discuss the matter. However, Shadow Guy left his quarters to go to the bathroom; as a result, Phoenix entered the empty office/quarters and found Fire Spider's weaknesses' dossier. He found similar dossiers, but was discovered by Shadow Guy, who tried to kill him to keep him silent. However, Phoenix managed to grab Fire Spider's weaknesses' dossier and run away. Ever since, Shadow Guy tried to perform his duties as SHA leader while leading a one-man hunt against Phoenix at the same time. "Disappearance" Around the end of Operation: Invasion, Shadow Guy, now calling himself Shadow Mind, calculated that, due to his own physical growth combined with the slowness of his plan, he could not see his plan come to fruition in time to fully enjoy it, and thus decided to test Fire Spider, now the SHA's Third-In-Command, from the shadows to see if he was worthy of succeeding him. However, he could never carry out his intended test, as he discovered that Phoenix had been secretly exchanging letters with Ice Storm for years, the former detailing to the latter why he escaped and the evidence he had in his hands, which alluded to the Fire Spider weakness dossier. Enraged at this betrayal, Shadow Mind hunted Ice Storm with a suit designed for neutralizing the SHA members. However, this caused both of them to disappear in the SHA's eyes, forcing Fire Spider to take command of the SHA in their absence. Shadow Mind eventually captured Ice Storm, the latter not realizing who his captor was, and took him to a base in the Arctic, where they wouldn't be found. Return At the same time Operation: Omegaverse started, Ice Storm escaped the Arctic base with Shadow Mind closing in on him. However, it took Ice Storm a few months to return to civilization, over which the Superhuman World War erupted, and Shadow Mind decided to chase him directly instead of cutting him off at his destination. Ice Storm, and by extension Shadow Mind, were present at Flaming City when Fire Spider became the President of Earth. Seeing how his elected successor had unknowingly beat him to his goal, Shadow Mind recaptured a weakened Ice Storm, tortured him for the knowledge of Phoenix's location, and killed him after getting it. Afterwards, he travelled to Phoenix's safe house, killed him and took the dossier he'd been searching for years, only to find out that Phoenix split its contents between several people, who turned out to be other heroes who'd gone missing over time. Recovering the Dossier Shadow Mind, equipped with his new suit, hunted the missing heroes one by one and recovered their pieces of the dossier contents. However, Glacier Girl, one of these missing heroes and owner of one of the dossier parts, returned to the SHA and led them on a fool's errand to find the "killer", when her real plan was to put all the heroes in one place and warn them of Shadow Mind's plot. However, he found her first and tried to kill her to silence her, but was partly stopped by Fire Spider; Glacier Girl survived the attempt, but she forgot everything related to Shadow Mind's master plan. After this, he went on killing one missing hero after another, until he recovered the whole dossier. Death After recovering all the pieces, Shadow Mind created a shadow clone of himself and remote-controlled it into the SHA HQ, acting like everything was normal. Fire Spider called him out on his attitude, saying he knew what was happening but didn't do anything to stop it. In order to divert suspicions from himself, Shadow Mind made Fire Spider the official SHA leader and left. Shadow Mind then shot his own shadow clone, simulating his own death, and abandoned the scene, intentionally leaving behind an old VCR tape for Fire Spider to find. Shadow Mind then returned to the first lab the SHA raided during Operation H.U.N.T and waited for Fire Spider there. After the latter arrived, Shadow Mind confessed to everything, told Fire Spider that he approved of him, gave him the complete dossier, and committed suicide by launching himself into his enemy's attack, burning to death. Powers and Abilities Umbrakinesis *Shadow Mind combines his shadow waves with Gamma Gal's plasma beams to create yellow lightning bolts. *Shadow Mind can transform himself into a shadow. *Shadow Mind collects other shadows and becomes a larger shadow. **As a variant of this, Shadow Mind can use shadows to create "shadow clones" of other people, including himself. Telekinesis *Shadow Mind can move objects with his mind, and they turn light blue and look frozen when under his control, but he CANNOT take control of living things, including robots that are self aware like the Protobot and Test Bots, along with Doom Drones and Robot Villains. He cannot control Plasma, lasers, gas, or liquid. *He can combine things under his control to make giant meteors of obstacles. *He can shoot meteors. *Shadow Mind can throw things under his control at his opponent. Other *Shadow Mind shoots glowing blue plasma from his flippers. *He can shoot lightning without having Gamma Gal with him. *He can turn into a shadow tornado, that stuns his enemies. *He can also fly. *Shadow force field, and can use the shield to reflect attacks. *He can use a lightning energy punch, that can send people flying. *He can make shadow energy balls, and use them to see through walls. Weaknesses *Fire *Lava *Anti Plasma Shield *Dark Powers *Plasma Shield *Anti Telekinesis Force *Lasers *Any Plasma *Very Strong Wind Powers Trivia *He was the creator of the SHA. *He was one of the strongest super heroes in Club Penguin until 2017, when he was killed by Fire Spider. *He retired in April of 2017, handing his position to Fire Spider. Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superhero Category:Legendary Heroes Category:SHA